lletra_perennefandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Capítols 46 a 60 (Osset de Peluix)
thumb Pàgina principal Osset de Peluix Capítols 31 a 45 46. ¿Qui és la senyora Remei? La Miranda fa cara intrigada. - Molt bé, Simpy - li respon; - què em vols preguntar? - Com està la tieta Remei, carinyo? - diu la seva amiga. - La tieta Remei? Vols dir la meva tieta vidua, que té ja passats els cinquanta anys d'edat, que passa gran part del temps sola? - Sí, i que fa varis anys que viu a aquesta ciutat. - La Simpy mira a la Anti i diu: - Sola com tu mateixa, Anti. - Sí, sola com... com... com jo, sí, és veritat. - Mira que et veig una mica com extranya, Anti - diu la Simpy. - I jo també... - deixa anar la Miranda. La Esse, pel seu compte, amb la cara d'innocenta de sempre, mira i fa com si escoltés una mica, mentre rumia mentalment alguna cosa. Suposadament, té alguna idea al cap; però, com de costum, prefereix no explicar el que pensa. - Dones! - diu la Esse. - No li passa res a la Anti, està distreta i ja està. Tots a vegades estem als núvols. - Ja en parlarem. - La Simpy vol tornar al tema d'abans. - Per cert, el teu amic que esperem no deurà trigar molt en arribar, oi? - Si l'he pogut fer desenganxar de l'ordinador solet, no pot trigar molt. - La Miranda somriu. - En quan a la tieta Remei, què vols saber d'ella? - La teva tia està com a extranya últimament, oi? - Sí, no sé. Està com a trista. Alguna cosa la deprimeix. - La Miranda fa un posat interrogatiu, com no sabent què contestar. - Que exagerades! - La Anti torna a deixar dir la seva. - La Remei fa la seva vida tranquilament. Deu haver agafat una petita decaiguda. Està una mica anòmala i ja està. - Però jo sé que és per culpa dels homes, el que li passa - diu la Miranda. - I què t'ho fa pensar? - diu la Simpy. - Escolteu això. Un cop li volia parlar amb ella d'homes. No sé, volia parlar del tema amb ella... Si té relacions amb algun home de la seva edat, si no pensa potser en apuntar-se a un club de contactes (qui sap si no seria una bona idea), i em va cridar de mala manera: "¿¡Però a tu què t'importa, això!?". - ¿La tieta Remei? ¿Ella que és la simpatia i l'amabilitat en persona, cridant-te a tu, Miranda? No pot ser... - diu la Simpy. - Sí, costa de creure... Obsesionar-se així per un tio, vull dir, vaja, quines coses... - l'Anti rumia... - Però no sé, potser no és que la teva tieta li agradi pas ningun home ni res... - Jo tinc coses a dir sobre el tema. - Qui parla és la Esse; les altres estan tant sorpreses que s'hagi decidit a dir alguna cosa, que es queden uns segons mudes. Després parlen: - Ah, sí? De debò saps res que no sapiguem les altres? - diu la Miranda. - ¡¡El que hagis de saber tu, que et passes el dia a casa llegint i cavilant, vora la tele!! - diu la Anti, en to quasi burlesc. - Doncs mira, senyora setciències... - la Esse ja està una mica cabrejada. - Un cop estava fent un passeig per la ciutat, quan vaig veure a una dona (us juro que era la Remei, malgrat no l'hagi vist molts cops) que ella estava en una peluqueria, posant-se guapa i arreglant-se, i es mirava al mirall de la "pelu" fent molts somriures, i retocant-se el pentinat; doncs bé, quan es va girar i em va veure a mi, va anar a amagar-se al fons de la peluqueria, des d'on ja no se la podia veure des del carrer. - I estàs segura que aquesta dona era la Remei?? - replica la Simpy. - Completament. No en tinc cap dubte. - Colteu, carinyos - diu la Miranda, - com m'agrada tornar-vos a veure i fer el cotilla una mica, però m'he quedat sense tabac, i un cigarret no em sentaria malament. Alguna vol que aprofiti i li compri un paquet? Perquè l'estanc està a quatre passes... - Jo ja saps que no fumo - respon l'Esse. - A mi porta'm dues caixes de negre. Aquí tens els diners - fa la Anti. - A mi, amb que em portis el més barat, ja me'n conformo, que estic fent austeritat per la carrera universitària, i ja em convé estalviar. La Miranda s'aixeca, fa un gest de "a reveure", surt del bar i entra a l'estanc. Però en aquells moments, per la cantonada, en l'altre cantó del bar, apareix algú conegut... 47. Èric, el comissari, i les tres xiques. La persona que ve per la cantonada (potser ja era obvi) és l'Èric Alàssar en persona, (que no sap que la Miranda no es troba dins el bar Baylies, sinó en la tenda de tabac de la cantonada). Se'n penedeix de no haver-se pogut endur la seva agenda Palm portàtil a la butxaca, però és que, havent quedat amb la seva nova... companya, i les seves amigues, es suposa que tindria poc temps, realment, per remenar l'agenda i les seves anotacions en ella sobre filosofia i poesia. ¡¡És que Internet i la cultura roben temps, però també vol la Miranda temps per a ella mateixa!! Baixa uns esglaons d'entrada, i arriba al local. En alguna ocasió esporàdica hi havia entrat, però és la primera vegada en que hi va per acompanyar una amiga seva... ...ell ha tingut sempre tant poc temps i ganes per tenir amigues... I la Miranda no és que no sigui lo bastant guapa com per no ser la seva parella, però és que hi ha un motiu pel qual l'Èric no sembla compatible amb les xiques, tal i com ho veu ell mateix, i aquest motiu és... ... però mentre pensa en això, l'Èric, ja dins el local, abaixa el cap i observa un paper, imprimit amb una impressora, tirat pel terra (¿d'on venia aquest paper? ¿qui l'havia escrit?). Tot i que més per curiositat que per altra cosa, l'Èric agafa el fulletí i hi dóna una ullada (no es fixa en que una noia aprop l'està mirant); al fulletí, hi diu, a meitat del text: ---- "(...) - Inepte! - diu el comissari González, - ja et vaig dir que anessis en compte amb no cridar l'atenció en el bar de negres, per tal de descobrir el nou superhumà desconegut. ¡¡Com se't acut confessar-li a la cambrera que la policia donava una recompensa secreta per la seva captura!! - Però senyor comissari - diu Ígor Estévez, alias "Astre Català" - em pensava que ella no endeviniaria que jo sóc un agent de comissaria; bé, jo podria haver estat un chivato, o alguna cosa així... I al final el vaig capturar... - ¡¡Vas capturar al metahumà, a costa de destrossar el local, i portar-me'l aquí inconscient i malferit!! ¿Saps la denúncia que ens pot caure per infringir els drets humans? Ah, per cert, parlant d'això: no, no, no!! No et donaré l'augment de sou que em vas demanar ahir... - Però comissari, els drets dels agents... - ¡¡Els drets dels agents són el meu paper de water!! I l'estona que estem conversant, te la desconto del sou!! - Un soroll l'interromp; li sona el mòbil al comissari González - El mòbil!! Tant de bo no sigui "la" de sempre. - Però és "la" de sempre, malauradament. Es sent el comissari parlar, amb veu com a penedida: - ... sí, carinyo meu... sí... que ahir no em vaig recordar de fregar els plats... que sóc un gilipolles... que torno a casa en mitja hora i jo faig, t'ho juro... - parlen dos o tres minuts més, i el comissari penja; i ja sense tenir la dona davant al telèfon, diu: - ¡¡Quina dona la meva, més garrepa, a veure quin dia se'n recorda de comprar-nos un rentaplats!! - Senyor comissari - s'acosta un home seré, amb una pinta d'estar en pau amb tot el món; es diu Jiménez... - el seu cafetó de les 10:50; amb molta sacarina, com vostè prefereix. - Ets un àngel, Jiménez; gràcies. ¡¡Ah, i digues-li a aquest patós del Venàncio que em tingui ordenat d'un cop els documents!! Aquest Venancio ditxós, que a dures penes sap fer la "O" amb un canuto, és insuportable, però deliciosament disciplinat... - El comissari torna a mirar a l'Astre Català. - Tornem amb l'arenga que t'estava fotent; aquest local que vas destrossar, et mereixeries una multa perquè... (...) ---- Ja no hi havia cap dubte. Aquell text era l'obra literària de déu-sap-qui. Semblava alguna petita joia literària ¿desaprofitada? Almenys, semblava entretinguda, vaja... Mentre l'Èric llegeix (amb una certa curiositat) aquesta i altres parts del relat, en una taula apart, tres xiques no es fixen en el relat que ell té a les mans, sinó en el noi que el llegeix. Són, bé: la Anti, la Esse i la Simpy. El que diuen: - Ei, fa una estona que em fixo en aquell noi!! - diu la Simpy. - I què li veus d'especial? - diu la Esse amb cara d'atontada. - Bé, és molt guapo, però... - parla l'Anti. - No, no!! - diu la Simpy. - D'acord, és guapíssim, però fixeu-vos en la seva cara: s'assembla moltíssim a la noia que hem vist abans; aquella sobre la que ens ha cridat l'atenció la Miranda, fa poc. - Sí, és veritat... - diu l'Anti. - Clavadíssim!! Ja et dic jo, pels meus ovaris!! Increïble!! L'Èric es guarda el paper imprimit a la butxaca (doncs, o això sembla, estava tirat pel terra, trepitjat i amb pols, és a dir, abandonat; ¿quin mal feia quedant-se'l?) i ara es fixa en aquelles tres desconegudes per a ell. Però pensa que no és pas veritat, que no es fixen gens en ell malgrat ho sembli, i prova de fer-se el distret; sense resultat, elles tres segueixen murmurant sobre ell, sense mala intenció per ara... - I si fos ell el noi amb qui queda la Miranda actualment?? - deixa anar la Simpy amb una certa ilusió. - I si li diem alguna cosa? - Home, no està malament de físic... - És l'Esse un altre cop, passiva com quasi sempre. - ¿¿Que no està malament?? - l'Anti gairebé s'indigna. - ¡Esse, companya, hi ha nois guapos i lletjos, però ell és molt bon plantat...! - No em sembla tant irresistible... pse... - Tens uns gustos horribles en nois... no tens criteri... - És la Simpy la qui opina. - Però mireu, mentre no torna la Miranda, què tal si li cridem l'atenció perquè vingui?? - Sí, vinga, fes-ho!! - Solta l'Anti. - Si voleu... perquè no... - La Esse badalla, com si estigués avorrida... - Comporta't bé, eh? - li diu la Simpy a la seva amiga "passota". I es gira al noi del qual potser no saben res. - Ei, ei! Sí, aquí! Massa tard per l'Èric per passar inadvertit. "Aquelles" xiques li reclamen l'atenció. ¿I si marxés del bar ara mateix, a la francesa? Ho ha fet altres vegades... Molt possiblement aquestes noies es volen riure d'ell. ¿Per quin motiu s'havien fixat en ell precisament? Potser aquestes noies l'havien vist per Internet, i eren aliades dels seus "enemigots". Però, com que ha d'esperar a la Miranda, la qual, pel que sap, podria arribar en el moment més inesperat, no marxa del bar, sinó que s'apropa a les tres xiques amb pas decidit. Però la seva cara d'enfurismat, i el record dels mals moments dels seus rivals internautes, no li fan a ell esperar el millor, i ja fa mala cara. En canvi, la Simpy el mira somrient, i amb ganes de guanyar-se un nou amic, ignorant dels mals pensaments que passen pel cap del desconegut guapo al que es dirigeix. ¿Què passarà? 48. Conflicte i discussions. L'Èric en quatre passes arriba a on són les tres noies que li criden l'atenció. La Simpy somriu, però la Esse parpadeja repetidament com si ja veiés que hi ha problemes... - Què voleu vosaltres? - Pregunta secament ell. - Hola guapo! - li diu la Simpy, - Mira, estàvem esperant una amiga, i pensàvem si tu... - Jo què? - No et voldries asseure una estona amb nosaltres? - insisteix la Simpy, - Vinga, que et convidem a una beguda, per ser el primer cop que... - ¿... el primer cop que us riueu de mi? Vinga, que no estic per òsties. La Esse, en aquest punt, sentint que el problema no és seu sinó de la Simpy, mira a un cantó indeterminat del sostre del local i es despista del tema; en canvi, la Anti s'està cabrejant. - Però què passa, noi? - insisteix la Simpy. - Jo només t'estava invitant. ¿Què hi ha de dolent en...? - Mireu, escolteu-me les tres! Aquí - l'Èric segueix ferm, - un desconegut té tot el dret del món a estar sol si ho desitja. I vosaltres no em podeu obligar a... - Eh tu!! Controla't! - La Anti, amb la seva habitual irascibilitat, ja vol prendre cartes a l'assumpte. Parla fort i fins hi ha qui es gira intrigat pels seus crits. - Mira noi, siguis qui siguis, certes formes de comportar-se no ens ho pots fer!! Un respecte! La meva amiga no ha fet sinó invitar-te a prendre alguna beguda, i no la pots tractar així! - Clar, clar! I què et fa pensar que jo puc confiar en vosaltres. Sí, sí! Què em fa obligar a confiar en tothom, a mi? Perquè no puc marxar d'unes desconegudes per fer el que em vingui de gust? ¡Si us molesta veure'm solet, us compreu un lloro! - L'Èric clava més el clau... - Anti, sisplau! - diu la Simpy. - Aquí hi ha algun malentès. A veure, noi, enten-ho; ¿només volem congeniar amb un xicot guapetó, saps? I al veure't la cara, havíem pensat que... - Ah, ja veig. ¿Que faig cara de tonto, oi? ¿Que sóc ridícul, oi? ¡Ara a veure si resulta que hauré de sortir de casa meva amb una màscara? No, no, no, ara veig per on van les coses. Heu vist una persona rareta, heu vist un extravagant, i vinga riure-us d'ell. Vinga, home!! Jo ja estic sobrat, de ties com vosaltres. - Ehem, jo només voldria dir que... ¿i si ho deixéssim, noies...? - La Esse ja prova d'intervenir. - ¡Companya, al marge! - la Anti cada cop més guerrillera. - No sé qui ets tu, guapo, ni d'on vens, però la teva actitud em cansa però que molt. No fas sinó acusar a la meva amiga de riure's de tu... ¿I encara que et convidem, ens surts amb aquestes? La Simpy es mossega el llavi mig tristona davant aquesta situació. ¿Què cal fer? - ¿Així que aquestes tenim, eh? - l'Èric ja salta. - Mireu, noietes, us diré dues coses. Primera: estic ja ple de putos enemics i enemigues en la meva vida, i no en vull tres més. Segona: vosaltres us esteu rient de mi només, només, però que només, per la expressió de la meva cara, i estic fart d'estar cridant l'atenció, només perquè JO em vull comportar com JO vull. I com seguiu rient-vos de mi, us juro que faré... En aquest moment clau, arriba la Miranda, amb els paquets de tabac ja comprats. Està en el saló del bar, i, com que acaba d'arribar, no és encara conscient de la discussió que hi ha... - Holaaa!! - diu la noieta. - ¡Carinyo, ja has arribat! - referint-se a l'Èric; ja anava a fer un petó, però al veure'l dret i xerrant amb elles, es sobresalta. - ¿Què passa, Èric? ¿Ja estaves parlant amb elles? ¿Que potser ja les coneixes, a les meves amigues? De sobte l'Èric s'adona que aquestes tres noies no eren tres desconegudes en absolut, sinó les amigues mateixes de la Miranda; la seva costum de protecció individual i de desconfiança, aquest cop havien resultat en una bona pífia. En aquestes que l'Èric, adelantant-se a la Simpy que volia dir alguna cosa, agafa en brazos a la Miranda i li diu: - Sortim del bar, Miranda. Tu i jo... ehem... hem de parlar de certes coses. És important per al futur de la nostra relació. - Però Èric! Que hem de parlar? Però si avui era la cita amb les meves amigues!! Què em vols dir? La veu de l'Èric és amable però ferma: - Ho discutim a fora, maca. L'Èric i la Miranda marxen per la porta del local. L'Anti està ben enfadada: - ¡Li fotia una bona zurra, al nuvi aquest de la Miranda! - No, Anti, no! - diu la Simpy. - Haurà tingut els seus motius. Deixem que ella i la Miranda, si és que poden, solucionin aquest conflicte. Ens quedem aquí fins que tornin de xerrar... si és que no triguen molt, ehem. La Esse fa com si estigués d'acord amb la Simpy, mentre està pensativa i cavilant sobre els fets. Un cop ja fora de la discoteca, el filòsof i l'administrativa es disposen a parlar sobre el tema, "i sobre el futur de la relació" segons l'Èric. ¿Què s'explicaran? 49. L'Èric recomana a "la osseta" el final de la relació. Ja estan la Miranda i l'Èric a fora del bar Baylie's. La Miranda no entén encara massa el que passa en aquest moment, però aviat sortirà de dubtes... - ¿Però Èric, què us heu dit les meves amigues i tu? ¿Que les coneixies? L'Èric suspira amb impaciència, i bastant enfurismat. Respira vàries vegades; sembla calmar-se una mica. - Ja has vist com he fet el ridícul, oi? Tot a fer punyetes. Jo ja plego i marxo, que tinc pres... La Miranda l'interromp amb suavetat: - A veure, carinyo meu. ¿Jo què vols que hagi vist? He arribat amb uns paquets de tabac que les meves amigues (ara ja saps com són elles) m'havien encarregat que jo comprés. Torno de la tenda i em trobo amb que, pel que semblava per l'expressió de les vostres cares, estàveu parlant els quatre de no sé quin tema... I aleshores, tu no trigues ni deu segons en demanar-me que parlem a soles... - I no has sentit ni una paraula del que ens déiem jo i les teves tres amigues? - No. A veure, el Baylie's, entre la música de fons i el soroll de la gent, no es sent molt bé el que un diu a quatre passos... - ¿De debò no has sentit gens ni mica el que estàvem dient les teves amigues i jo? - No, ni una paraula he sentit. ¡És que tot just acabava d'arribar! - El to de la Miranda és molt ferm; no menteix pas. - Però a veure, ara que penso, per la cara d'ira que posava la Anti, devia ser una conversa bastant tensa... Però, apart d'això i algun detall més, no tinc cap pista sobre el que us dèieu, fos el que fos, les meves amigues i jo. Durant un moment, l'Èric dubta, com si li semblés bé el que la Miranda no estigués assabentada d'aquest estat de discussió entre les seves tres amigues i ell; però al cap de pocs segons, els músculs de la cara se li tornen a posar tensos. A la Miranda quasi li agafa una mica de por... - Bé! Doncs les teves amigues i jo estàvem discutint enfadats. Per això, trobo que és millor que em deixis marxar, que em permetis trencar la juguesca, i que deixem de sortir junts. ¡Presenta les meves disculpes a les tres, però si no m'ho puc avenir, no m'hi puc avenir! ¡I punt! - Però Èric, això no! La juguesca deia que havíem de continuar tota una setmana; encara no s'ha acabat aquesta. Tu vas prometre que et quedaries passés el que passés... - Però et vaig dir que tu podries trencar la relació només que ho desitgessis. Doncs bé: et recomano que prenguis aquesta decisió. Trenca amb mi ara mateix. Decideix-te ara. - Però per la cara mig de pena que fa l'Èric al dir tot això, es nota que li fa mal notar que es senti obligat a dir-ho... La situació és trista... - ¿Això em recomanes? - diu ella. - Però em pensava que tu i jo podríem funcionar, i bé... Però a veure, carinyo, abans que jo segueixi la teva recomanació i trenqui la nostra relació - a la Miranda li ve el pensament molt poc agradable de l'Armando i el tracte que li donava... - digues-me una cosa; et faig una pregunta. ¿Quant de temps fa que coneixes les meves amigues? - Doncs ara mateix no farà encara cinc minuts. - ¿I com és que estàveu parlant junts tant de sobte? L'Èric traga saliva amb desagrat. - Elles volien conèixer un noi desconegut (és a dir, a mi). Se'm han dirigit a mi, i... bé, he reaccionat de forma molt agre. - Segur que la Anti va estar a la que salta només de veure això que feies tu... - Sí, tu ho has dit. - Ai com és, aquesta companya meva... Però a veure, carinyo, no entenc perquè, total perquè unes desconegudes t'han cridat l'atenció per simpatitzar amb tu, t'ha donat per saltar amb tanta ràbia... ¡No sabies res d'elles, i mira com t'irrites! - Em penso que em coneixes poc, Miranda... - No sé molt de tu, Èric... El primer cop que vaig saber de tu, va ser quan el teu germà Joan ens va presentar... Fins aleshores, gairebé no tenia present ni que el Joan tingués un germà... Abans d'aquell moment, tu per a mi no existies... Però bé, a veure. ¿Com m'ho podria fer per a coneixer-te millor? ¿Perquè no em dius ara mateix què em convindria saber, de tu? Vull dir, ja que la nostra relació corre perill, fins al punt que em llences aquesta recomanació d'engegar-ho tot a fer punyetes... Parla, home... La Miranda no diu res mentre l'Èric està pensatiu; en realitat, malgrat que no ho dirà pas, està pensant en el seu ex-nuvi problemàtic, l'Armando, qui ara mateix, sense que ella ho sàpiga, està donant una passejada pels carrers de la ciutat; aviat l'Armando viurà una situació ben peculiar amb una per a ell nova coneguda... Però encara no és hora que l'Armando torni a entrar en joc. Ara mateix, l'Èric ja no està pensatiu, i mira a la Miranda amb cara d'haver près una decisió. ¿Li dirà alguna cosa? ¿O, per les dolentes, marxarà caminant ben llunyt d'allí sense pensar en ningú més, ja sense poder suportar més aquest ambient social que tant li irrita? ¿O tindrà una reacció diferent? Aviat ho sabrem... 50. El cinquanta, el número de la sort (o només del futur...). Un breu parèntesis en la discussió entre la Miranda i l'Èric. En aquell moment, en el bar, la simpàtica Simpy es recorda que té un número dels cecs per a avui, i que, qui sap, li podria haver tocat algun caleró. El número té la xifra: "05050". Pica els dits, i li demana al cambrer que li porti l'Avui. - Veurem si tinc sort i em toca alguna cosa per la loteria... - diu "la més Mirandeta" de la colla. - Algun dia et tocarà alguna cosa, companya, no et desanimis!! - diu la Anti. - Això diuen sempre tots.. per això jo no jugo mai a la loteria. - De nou és la Simpy: la viva imatge de la indiferència i la grisor. - Sí - la Anti suspira. - ¿Si et sembla a tu, dona, potser que ningú jugués mai a la loteria ni als cecs, oi que no? Costa d'acostumar-se a tu, xica... A vegades no m'extranya gens que cap noi no... - Psa!! Anti, tu i jo estem fetes un bon parell de "marxoses"... Però mentre les dues amigues polemitzen, la Simpy ja té el diari que li ha donat el cambrer (que ella li ho ha recompensat amb un bonic somiure), i va directa a la pàgina de loteries, ignorant les pàgines d'actualitat i de política. ¡¡Quan mira el número principal de la loteria, la xica es queda molt sorpresa!! La Anti i la Simpy ja corren a preguntar-li que si ha tingut sort... - Mireu!! M'ha tocat alguna cosa!! El número principal de la loteria d'avui és "69080". Els tres darrers números coincideixen!! - ¿I què t'ha tocat? ¿Digues, què t'ha tocat? - diu la Anti. - No, si encara haurà tingut una mica de sort i tot... - diu la Esse. - A veure... Doncs uns 3.000 euros!! - No és mala xifra, companya... Moltes felicitats!! - Exclama la Anti; la Esse fa una ganyota a aquesta, i ella, amistosament, se la retorna. La Simpy continua: - ¡Companyes, aquest paperet val tres bitllets verds! - I ella, agafant-lo per la ma, alça el número de loteria en l'aire, com si volgués que les seves dues amigues estiguessin conscients del fet, quan de sobte... ... com que la Simpy, alegre i optimista, no agafa el bitllet amb molta cura, l'aparell d'aire condicionat, que estava conectat massa fort, li arrenca el bitllet de les mans, i aquest surt volant pels aires, en direcció a un ventilador, que podria destrossar-lo d'un cop violent amb les aspes... La Simpy es queda petrificada, sense reaccionar, per aquests segons vitals. Tant l'Anti com la Esse surten disparades a recollir el bitllet, però és la Esse, de les dues, la que s'adelanta, i recull el bitllet molt pels pèls, quan quasi anava a ser destrossat per les aspes del ventilador. No obstant, com que, en el calor de les presses, el bitllet s'havia agafat amb poca cura, la Esse l'ha destrossat una mica amb les mans. Com a bona amiga, li retorna el bitllet a la Simpy, tal i com està: bastant intacte. - Vaja, vaja - diu la Anti. - Tant que m'he queixat de tu i dels teus renecs, però al final haurien estat tres bitllets verds que la Simpy hauria perdut de no ser per tu... La Esse somriu i prova de semblar modesta i sense orgull, cosa que (gairebé) aconsegueix. La Simpy li fa uns copets a l'esquena, però mira el bitllet, i diu: - Mira, Esse, agraeixo molt el teu intent de salvar el bitllet, i no és culpa teva això de l'aire condicionat, però no sé... Ara està una mica fet pols el bitllet dels cecs, i si no està prou intacte com per cobrar-lo, no en treuré ni un cèntim d'ell... L'Anti pensa en alguna cosa que la preocupa, malgrat que intenta dissimular que està pensativa; concretament, apart del bitllet de la Simpy, pensa en els problemes entre la Miranda i l'Èric. Tal vegada va ser una mica dura amb l'Èric, escridassant-lo d'aquesta manera... ¿Si un vol estar sol, no hi té una mica de dret, potser? Ara la Miranda i la seva probable parella eren afora fent polèmica, i si la cosa no s'arregla... Ve un cambrer i demana disculpes per si l'aire condicionat ha funcionat malament i ha passat l'incident del bitllet; però elles li asseguren que no ha passat res greu, i aquest, fent un gest amb el cap, marxa a fer els seus assumptes. - Per cert, Simpy - no és pas la Anti la que parla, sinó la molt introvertida Esse, - veig que el teu número "05050" és el número cinquanta. - Sí, clar - diu la Simpy. - ¿Perquè? ¿Què té d'especial el cinquanta, amiga? - Doncs el cinquanta... em sona de no sé quina web... Em sembla que es diu Contes en Català, o semblant... que el número cinquanta és significatiu per un relat seu... - ¿El cinquanta? - és la Anti. - Un número especial? Per a un conte internàutic? Tens cada idea més rara, tu... - ¿Doncs bé, podria ser que el cinquanta fos el nostre número de la sort, oi? - diu la Simpy. - De la sort... o només del futur... - és l'Anti la que parla. - ¿Per cert, aquests crits tant forts que sento...? No serà que la Miranda i el seu xicot estan discutint? - Mai se sap... - diu la Esse. - No, no!! Fixeu-vos millor. Aquests crits són d'alguna televisió del pis superior. Ho sento clarament. No té res a veure amb la nostra parella d'amics. L'Anti i la Esse s'hi fixen amb atenció, i arriben a una conculsió ràpida... - Sí, sí, ara que m'hi fixo millor, és una televisió del pis superior. - I tant, noia. - Malgrat això, noies - torna a ser la Anti, - m'agradaria saber què s'estan dient aquests dos ara... estic intrigat... Mentre les noies "arriben al número cinquanta", i per saber com li va a la Miranda i a l'Èric, només cal passar al següent capítol, on veurem com ells dos arreglen les coses (o no...). Aleshores, veurem que entre ells es diuen... 51. Intentant agafar valor, davant un món difícil... L'Èric, que està lo bastant lluny de les amigues de la Miranda com perquè no el puguin pas sentir gaire clarament, està xerrant amb la Miranda. Però es sent més indignat que no enfadat... - Bufona, em sap molt de greu haver-te donat una mala imatge davant les teves amigues... - Respecto la teva preocupació - diu la Miranda; - però, per ara, vull xerrar de tu mateix. Si vull ser la teva núvia, et vull entendre. ¿Perquè has reaccionat així davant tres desconegudes? - Perquè estic ben abochornat. Avergonyit. Em sento humiliat. No per elles clar, però la meva vida és una mica un calvari... Ell abaixa la mirada i deixa de mirar la Miranda per uns segons. Ella el mira preocupada. - ¿I perquè et sents humiliat? Jo, Èric... - He patit ja moltes humiliacions a mans d'altres persones. Estic molt... ¿com t'ho diria? Iracund. - Ja veig. Em sembla que portes, el que es diu, un dimoni a sobre. - És que hi ha gent dolenta al món, Miranda... La xicota alça el cap i posa veu ferma, però amable. - Hi ha bastanta gent dolenta al món, guapo. - Efectivament. I quan he vist les teves amigues... he pensat que... - ¿... que elles també anaven en busca de l'excèntric filòsof, o d'un excèntric noi solitari desconegut (però curiós), per tal de burlar-se d'ell? ¿És això, oi que sí? L'Èric fa cara de fàstig. Però mira a la xicota que té al seu davant, i mira de posar una cara menys agre. - És que, mira, quan vius una situació de deshonra bastant permanent, a vegades és difícil distingir els bons dels dolents... Les decepcions són constants, el caràcter es fa agre... - Entenc!! Però mira, carinyo, un s'ha d'arriscar i intentar-ho... això no se sap mai... ¡¡Si no t'arrisques mai, així no podràs fer nous amics!! O fins i tot pots perdre els amics que ja tenies... - Ja, però la gent... les seves idees de pau... - Sí, em penso que ja sé per on vas - La Miranda és contínuament comprensiva. - Que si el relativisme, que si "tothom a posar bona cara", que si els valors superiors de la religió entesos de segons quina manera, que si bla-bla-bla... Mira, maco, si et puc parlar de mi mateixa... - Sí, clar... - el filòsof la mira... i pensar que aquesta administrativa té una neboda de curta edat que té un caràcter similar a ella... - Veuràs, jo intento ser dolça i simpàtica, i amable... però a vegades estic una mica farta, de la gent... a mi també em forcen molt la paciència... Sí, sí, és com tu ho dius: hi ha molt de cinisme, la gent bona no abunda. - La gent bona no abunda, però la retòrica sí, en tot cas... - Ja!! Però la vida és injusta... Colta, company, jo... Ara les meves amigues m'estan esperant, i no voldria trigar... ¡¡Podem continuar la discussió més endavant!! - Ara?? Vols que vagi amb elles? Doncs no demanes poc ni res... Després del ridícul que he fet "intentant" parlar amb elles, si jo hi vaig, no vegis la bronca que em pegaran... - ¡¡Vinga, home!! Segur que fins la Anti et perdonarà... - Tant que dius de la gent, però quan un mateix fa el ridícul (jo he fet el ridícul ara mateix) no hi ha ningú que dongui la cara per tu... - Mmm... Si això penses... ¡¡Doncs bé, Èric, jo donaré la cara per tu!! Vinga, anem a per les amigues, i segur que tot anirà bé; i si va malament, jo assumeixo la responsabilitat. L'Èric dubta. - ¿Estàs segura? ¿Vols tu ser responsable del que pugui sortir malament amb elles? La Miranda dubta per uns segons: - M'hi vull arriscar. Vinga, noi, tu i jo junts fins al fin... ¡¡Bé, com si és fins al final de la juguesca!! Però vinga, entrem d'un cop... - ell fa cara de circumstàncies, i dubta; ella arronsa les espatlles i li allarga la ma: - ¿Per favor, cavaller? Noves expressions de dubte. El filòsof li agafa la ma i prova de donar-se valor. - Està bé, anem a veure què diuen elles!! Vinga, preciosa, espero que tot vagi bé!! "Això espero també... " diu la Miranda. I, agafats de la ma, es disposen a entrar al bar Baylies... ... però, encara que la Miranda ho desconegui, la seva neboda està patint problemes. ¿Quins problemes? Aviat en sabrem més coses... En aquest moment, la petita xicota està a casa... 52. La bufanda misteriosa de la petitona. Mentre l'Èric, la Miranda, l'Armando, i d'altres ossetaires es troben, per a bé o per a mal, emprenent els seus assumptes, ara és hora de fixar-nos en la que és, almenys en aquest moment del relat, la ossetaire més joveneta: la Marta, neboda de la seva tieta administrativa. En aquests moments, es troba mirant i examinant una videoconsola que fa poc que li han regalat, quan de sobte, en el pis de la Miranda on ara mateix la joveneta està sola, algú truca per la porta amb el timbre. ¿Qui està trucant, de forma tant inesperada? Res més sentir la trucada, la Marta alça els ulls com a alarmada. ¿Qui deu ser? ¿Serà "ell"? Per un moment, pensa en fer-se la sorda, fingir que no està, i no obrir la porta, però, al cap d'un moment, decideix posar-se una bufanda al coll, córrer cap a la porta, i, un segon abans d'obrir-la, per precaució, siguent ella massa petita com per mirar pel forat de vidre de la porta, diu des de darrera de la porta, amb veu insegura: - ¿Qui ez? Espero que tu no siguiz... - Ehem, Marta, obre tranquila, noia, que som nosaltres... El Joan i l'Eva. Veníem a fer-te una visita... La Marta sospira amb possible alleujament, i obre la porta de seguida. - Pazeu, pazeu, sou benvinguts és clar. És que jo... La Eva se la mira encuriosida: - ¿Bufona, què potser et passa alguna cosa? Entre dones, jo t'ho pregunto. - Ehem... - La Marta es queda pensativa una estona. - No, no, és clar que no. És que... he dormit malament, estic alterada... - És clar, dona - diu en Joan. - A més, mai t'has de fiar molt de ningú, hi ha gent perillosa pertot arreu... S'entén que desconfiïs. Però l'Eva dubta. La seva intuïció li diu que aquí hi ha "alguna" cosa amagada. Però no pot obligar a la Marta a dir la veritat contra les seves preferències. En tot cas, qui sap, la intuició de l'Eva a vegades s'equivoca, no seria el primer cop... ... i a més, cal veure que... - Marta, maquíssima, i com és que portes aquesta bufanda al coll? No fa tant de fred... A més, estàs a dintre d'una casa, no a l'aire lliure... - He, he!! Bé, tieta - la Marta a vegades deia "tieta" a l'Eva, tot i que, de fet, no eren família real, sinó més aviat família "simbòlica", - tieta, aquesta bufanda era de fa molt de temps, me la va regalar certa persona avui difunta, i m'agrada portar-la. És un simbolisme. L'explicació de la Marta era bastant verosímil. En tot cas, la Eva, qui ja en té prou amb els propis problemes seus, decideix no fer més preguntes a la Marta. La dona, la petita adolescent i el Joan s'asseuen a una taula, tancant la porta del carrer, i es posen a parlar de temes intrascendents. I la Marta segueix sense treure's la bufanda. Acte seguit, tornem a la cafeteria Baylies, on la Miranda i l'Èric estan a punt de viure altres episodis de les seves aventures i desventures. ¿Quins episodis? Aviat ho sabrem... 53. Els aparents poders d'endevinació de la Esse. Mentre la Miranda i l'Èric entren al Baylie's, baixen les escales i els dos es troben amb una escena, almenys per a l'Èric, curiosa: la Esse està amb els braços estesos en direcció a l'Anti, i mou les mans en l'aire fent cercles, mentre té els ulls tancats i fa com si estigués en trànsit. La Anti, com si fos una "capitana Haddock", ho observa amb impaciència. La Simpy s'ho mira tot amb curiositat. L'Èric fa com si anés a dir alguna cosa, però la Miranda es posa un dit als llavis, demanant silenci, i li fa un gest demanant que hi posi atenció. (La parella estan a menys d'una dotzena de passos de distància del trio de noies, però cap de les tres, de moment, s'ha donat compte de la seva presència, distretes com estan en la seva espècie d'activitat, sigui quina sigui aquesta.). - ¡¡Vinga, Esse!! ¿Com t'haig de dir que no hi crec, en aquestes coses? Poders místics, revelacions, futurologia... ¡¡Avui en dia ningú creu en això!! - Deixa-la fer, dona!! - Diu la Simpy, qui davant la "rabieta" de la Anti quasi se li escapa la rialla. - A més, no sé com s'ho fa, la Esse, però la veritat... ¡Les seves prediccions encerten més del que sembla! La Esse, ignorant el que diuen les companyes, segueix, pel que sembla, concentrant-se en la Anti, mantenint les mans donant petites voltes en l'aire, a poca distància del seu cap. Després d'un minut i mig de concentració, sembla arribar a resultats: - Veig... - diu ella, - veig un home en la teva vida... algú que odiaves, que ha tornat... que porta un... no ho veig clar... un objecte de... desig en les teves mans... i tu... veig confusió en... - ¡¡Apa, dona!! Quines bestieses de dir. Jo... - Però li tremola la veu. ¿Està alterada perquè no li agrada gens que la seva amiga li sotmeti a "inspecció mística", o és una altra cosa el que li enfada...? - ¿I què més veus? - diu la Simpy, qui potser s'ha donat compte de l'extranya turbació de la Anti. - Veig... - La Esse segueix: - Les portes de l'amor estan obertes per a tu... Si tens constància podries tenir una oportunitat, però si no... - A pesar de l'actitud poc complaent de l'Anti (actitud que la Esse nota malgrat tenir els ulls tancats), la "noia profeta" segueix amb els ulls tancats i "sondejant" la seva amiga durant un minut i mig, mantenint-se silenciosa. Al final, reconeix: - Ho sento, no veig gran cosa. Això és tot. A algú femení se li escapa el riure a darrera de les tres, mentre pensa: "Tinc unes amigues increïbles...". La Simpy es gira: - ¿Qui és la que...? Miranda!! ¿Tu aquí? Ah, petita xafardera... Veig que vens amb la teva recent parella. ¿Què tal? ¿Ho heu solucionat...? La Miranda suspira: - Bé, crec que el meu Èric farà bondat i que... l'assumpte s'ha solucionat. ¿Xerrem una mica els cinc? L'Èric s'adona que la seva vida s'ha tornat com a extranya després d'haver conegut a la Miranda... Ell pensava que els set dies de la juguesca passarien tranquils i sense gaires novetats, i ara, al contrari, una sorpresa rera l'altra... En fi, valor i al toro, pensa ell. S'asseuen els cinc a la taula. La Anti i l'Èric, sobretot, presenten les disculpes, i l'assumpte es dóna per solucionat. Cap dels cinc es fixen en una persona que els espia des d'una finestra superior del carrer... ¿Qui deu ser? En aquestes que l'Èric li diu a la Esse: - Xiqueta, explica'm això dels poders i l'"examen" que li feies a l'Anti. ¿Així doncs, realment afirmes que tens poders místics? Però la resposta de la Esse haurà d'esperar al següent capítol. ¡¡Fins aleshores!! 54. La Esse i la seva mística. La Esse dóna explicacions sobre els seus aparents poders: - Sóc budista experta, Èric - respon la Esse, sense que li tremoli gens el to de veu -. Crec en el contacte amb els déus i amb el Nirvana. Quan entro en concentració, els esperits em dónen informació sobre el futur i el present d'una persona. - Sí, Èric, ja ho veus - parla la Miranda. - La Esse i jo compartim creences budistes... Només que la Esse és més experta que jo en aquestes coses. - Crec entendre-ho... - afirma l'Èric. - ¿I així, Esse, tu podries endevinar, per exemple, el pròxim número de loteria? La Anti gairebé es posa a riure. La Miranda s'ofen. La Esse posa cara tranquila no obstant. (Ningú es fixa en la Simpy, que escolta tranquilament apart de la conversació.). - Èric, un respecte!! - diu la Miranda. - Aquesta pregunta de la loteria... - No, tranquila, Miranda, jo li contesto - diu la Esse. - A més, de totes maneres això de la loteria ja m'ho han preguntat d'altres. Veuràs, en el meu trànsit místic jo faig preguntes a allò que es podria entendre com la divinitat, i ella em dóna imatges misterioses. A través d'elles, si bé mai d'una forma totalment fiable, puc veure coses del present i del futur. Però (i t'asseguro que ho dic totalment convençuda) la divinitat és prou precabuda com per guardar-se els seus secrets. En quan a això de la loteria, com t'he dit, és un assumpte molt peliagut. Com t'he dit, el déu només respon les preguntes que vol, i normalment de forma desdibuixada, per tant, difícilment puc respondre amb garantia sobre els assumptes de la ludopatia i similars. La divinitat respon el que vol, així de senzill; jo suposo que no menteix mai, però es guarda de donar respostes prou clares. - ¿I si algú et pregunta sobre la loteria, què fas? - L'Èric, com sempre, amb la seva afició de preguntar. - Doncs bé: com que entenc que els diners que es gasten en un tíquet de loteria són un assumpte seriós, rarament responc a aquest tipus de preguntes. Com t'he dit, la informació que rebo és molt difosa, o, fins i tot, es pot donar el cas que la divinitat no respongui la pregunta de ninguna manera. Jo no puc obligar a la divinitat a respondre: només pregunto i espero la resposta que em pugui venir. És així. La Esse agafa el seu vas de cocacola i se'l beu amb tota tranquilitat, després de deixar-lo sobre la taula. Es sent el vol d'una mosca ociosa. L'Èric es mira atentament a la Esse. Pot tenir molta veritat en el que diu o estar simplement boja en certa manera, però sembla honrada i que es creu el que diu. - Ja... - assenteix l'Èric, i arremet de nou: - ¿i quin nom té la tev... la divinitat de que em parles? - Doncs - la Esse no perd el seu to de tranquilitat, - la divinitat és inefable e incomprensible. Jo ni tant sols li poso nom. Suposo que és la mateixa divinitat de Buda; això suposo. La meva forma de pensar és més aviat panteista. Però sobre la descripció de la divnitat, prefereixo no parlar-ne. - Mmm... - L'Èric sembla pensatiu. - Ja veig, Esse. - ¿I si en parléssim més tard? - diu la Simpy. - Ara tinc una proposta. Esse, ¿perquè no intentes endevinar el futur a la Miranda i a l'Èric? A veure què és el que els hi amaga... - A mi m'agradaria saber si continuo amb l'Èric o no en el futur!! - diu la Miranda. L'Èric mira en el cel quan ho escolta, però no diu res. - Us adverteixo que la divinitat respondrà el que voldrà, i que jo no sóc tampoc una gran experta en aquest tipus d'endevinacions. El que jo respongui no és molt fiable. Però si teniu tantes ganes de saber el vostre futur... - Això, això!! - diu la Anti. - Ja tinc ganes de que algú passi per aquesta "agradable" vivència mística. Ara us toca a vosaltres... A més, tinc ganes de veure què ha de dir la Esse sobre el futur de la Mirandeta. - Però abans, ara que recordo - diu la Esse, - haig de fer una trucada. L'haig de fer ara mateix, quasi se'm descuida. Trigaré uns deu minuts llargs almenys. Aneu xerrant mentrestant. Us llegiré el futur a tu i a tu - Assenyala primer a l'Èric i després a la Miranda. - Això serà després de la trucada. Vinga, us deixo!! - La Esse treu el mòbil del seu bolso i es dirigeix cap a la sortida del local, mentre la resta de la colla es dediquen a xerrar de temes més aviat intrascendents. La budista experta del grup no tardarà molt en fer la seva profecia... ¿I què se n'ha fet de l'Armando? No trigarem gaire en saber-ho... 55. La gesta de l'Armando. L'Armando passeja tranquilament per la ciutat, enfrascat en déu sap quins pensaments. Camina per un passeig per sota d'una balconada. En aquests moments, la tal Maika té ganes de respirar una mica l'aire fresc del mar, i s'apropa a la balconada des de dalt. Distreta i apressurada, no es fixa en un toll d'aigua, rellisca i fa un salt per sobre de la balconada!! S'hi agafa per molt poc per l'altre cantó i queda pengim-penjam en el buit. Però no pot tornar a escalar la barana, i crida auxili. - Socors, que algú m'ajudi!! - Ella procura no mirar cap avall, intentant no pensar en que no durarà molt en aquesta precària situació. La gent que hi ha al seu voltant, tement embolicar-se, no fa res. Excepte un que s'ho mira amb un resguard d'ira... Finalment, la pobra noia no pot aguantar més i cau una altura de vint metres... ¡¡en braços de l'Armando, qui ja esperava per a ajudar-la!! La Maika es mira el seu salvador amb ulls d'admiració. - Gràcies, moltes gràcies... ¡¡De no ser per tu!! T'ho haig d'agrair... - No ha estat res, jo... M'ha indignat que aquesta colla de dropos (mira a la gent del voltant) no anessin a fer res, i he reaccionat. - ¿Com t'ho puc agrair? Anem a un bar a prendre alguna cosa, que t'invito. - ¡¡No, gràcies!! Ara estic pensant en una altra persona i... - Per favor, per favor... Així doncs, l'Armando i la Maika, vint minuts més tard, es troben en un bar. L'Armando, al principi reaci, li explica la seva dura vida amb els companys de colla, la relació frustrada amb la Miranda i el poc rumb que sembla portar la seva vida. En quan a la Maika, li explica vàries coses sobre la seva vida, entre elles que és una noia orfe sense família. El jove d'estètica punk es sorpren de la mirada simpàtica que li té la seva nova amiga. - Armando, aquest favor algun dia te l'haig de tornar. De no ser per tu, aquesta caiguda fàcilment m'hauria estat mortal. A partir d'ara, tu i jo som germans simbòlics. Considera'm la teva amiga vagis on vagis. Té, aquest és el meu telèfon. Si alguna vegada et veus en un problema greu, truca'm i miraré d'ajudar-te. L'Armando mira el telèfon amb expressió estúpida, com un gos quan mira la seva expressió en el seu reflex en l'aigua. Guarda el telèfon i pensa que no l'utilitzarà mai. O bé... En tot cas, l'ha memoritzat mentalment d'un cop de ment, doncs aquest telèfon té xifres fàcils de recordar. - Bé, Armando, - diu la Maika, - et desitjo molta sort i espero que puguis solucionar l'assumpte teu amb la teva ex-parella. A reveure. La Maika es gira i camina cap a la porta del bar, fent-li un gest amb la ma abans de sortir. 56. El misteriós espia del Bailie's. En aquest moment, sense ser vistos per l’Èric i la resta de la colla, un jove vestit de forma no molt diferent a la de l’Armando observa l’escena. No pot sentir gaire del que diuen aquell grup des d’on es troba, però està molt atent a la situació. - Bé – li diu una persona, d’edat avançada i cara arrugada, al noi que observa. – ¿Suposo que ja has vist prou, oi? Tu m’has dit que t’agradaria saber on és la Miranda. Doncs ja la veus. - Sí, “tatuatge”, sí. La Miranda està aquí. Ja ho crec que és ella. Si l’Armando ho sabés, no sé com reaccionaria. Però tant me fa. Ja és grandet. – Evidentment, aquest jove, sigui qui sigui, té coneixença amb l’Armando i els seus. – En realitat, no és la Miranda la qui m’interessa… sinó el jove que està amb ella. L’Èric. - No sé què té d’especial aquest noi per a tu, Martí – li diu l’home anomenat “tatuatge”. - No has de saber més que allò pel qual se’t paga. Ja ho saps, que jo odio que la gent sàpiga gaire de mi. Tinc molt de sentit de la intimitat. - Jo et vaig informar que sabia que la Miranda era amb un noi, i quan et vaig dir que era l’Èric, et vas sobresaltar… - “Tatuatge” – li diu el tal Martí; – no sé com ho vas arribar a saber, que la Miranda era amb aquest noi. - Tinc les meves fonts d’informació. Parlo amb molta gent. Tinc molta vida social. Em vaig fer informar d’això. - L’Armando et pagaria una bona suma per aquesta informació… si se la volguessis vendre. Però és evident que no ho has fet… En “Tatuatge” posa cara de póquer: seriós, imprevisible, aparentment de mal humor. No se li nota nerviosisme en la veu quan diu: - Encara que a vegades no ho sembli, tinc la meva ètica. No sóc ruc, ja ho sé que l’Armando pagaria uns bons diners per aquesta informació… Si tant me fés destrossar la felicitat de la Miranda o de l’Èric i ho volgués fer només per diners, l’Armando ja ho sabria. Però, en tot cas, en tu sí que he confiat a l’hora de dir-te més del compte. - ¿I perquè no se li ho has dit a l’Armando? - Tinc els meus motius. El Martí el mira com si estigués mig avorrit: - Ja. ¿I aquests motius són…? Passen uns segons de silenci. En “Tatuatge” apreta els llavis. Tingui els motius que tingui per no ser xerraire amb l’Armando, no els vol revelar. - I a mi m’has exigit diners – segueix el Martí – a canvi d’informar-me de a quin lloc trobar a l’Èric i a la Miranda. - És clar. No m’agrada fer les coses de gratis. Tu vols una informació, jo vull diners. Una cosa per l’altra. - Ets un home una mica podrit per dintre, “tatuatge”. - Oh, Martí, vinga… – diu l’home misteriós, quasi amb cara divertida per les arrugues de la seva cara; – no tant com tu creus. Aquest és un món imperfecte. Però suposo que no sóc un angelet. En Martí estudia en “tatuatge” durant uns segons. - Crec que ara prefereixo estar sol. O casi preferiria que… - Et conec, Martí – diu en “tatuatge”; però no hi ha burla en les seves paraules. – No t’interessen només la Miranda i l’Èric. Alguna cosa has vist en aquesta trobada que t’impressiona. Miraves darrera la finestra amb una ansietat… Ara, deixa estar el negoci i parlem com a amics, encara que algú pugui dir que tampoc ho siguem molt. ¿Hi ha alguna cosa que t’inquieta d’aquesta trobada? - “Tatuatge”, jo… ehem… ella no… jo… Bé, res de res. - ¿Un assumpte de faldilles? El Martí posa cara de patiment per uns segons i mira la finestra, a dintre del bar. - Ella ha marxat. - ¿Ella? – diu en “tatuatge”. - Bé, prou. “Tatuatge”, tornem al negoci i no parlem de res més. ¿Quants diners vols? - No vull ser molt exigent… - Digues una suma. El tal “tatuatge” diu una suma considerable en euros. En Martí, que ja preveia una cosa així, treu un grapat de bitllets, es passa uns segons comptant la “pasta”, i li posa a en “tatuatge” alguns bitllets sobre la ma. En “Tatuatge” compta els bitllets amb cara una mica ansiosa, i veu que hi ha més diners dels que havia demanat. ¿En Martí ha comptat malament els diners? Curiós error… - Ehem, Martí, puc ser en certa manera un miserable i un avariciós. Però mai estafaria a un client. T’he demanat aquests diners, i tu me n’has donat aquests de més… - Tu m’has demanat aquesta suma, sí. Però jo et pago de més. Amb aquesta finalitat: si t’enduus tots els diners que t’he donat, mai se li ho has d’explicar a l’Armando ni a un dels seus amigots res d’això. Mai. Mai!! Dóna’m la teva paraula de callar com una tomba, i endu-te tots els diners. En “tatuatge” observa els diners amb una expressió estúpida; mira ara els diners, ara el Martí, ara torna a mirar els diners. Ho pensa uns segons i diu: - Està bé, Martí, accepto el tracte. Em quedo els diners a canvi de la informació que t’he donat i de guardar el secret. - Espero que no em traicionis. En “tatuatge” fa cara de persona quasi ofesa: - Mai he estafat un client que em pagui suficients diners. Mai. És la meva moral: qui paga mana, qui paga dóna ordres, i prou. Els diners, per a mi, són sagrats. Molt sagrats. Tu m’has ofert diners i jo els he acceptat. Em callaré. En “tatuatge” mira en Martí uns segons. I diu: - Alguna cosa no em vols explicar, Martí. Però jo no et caic molt simpàtic, cosa que puc entendre. Jo no sóc cap mestre de virtut ni de molt lluny: sóc un simple home de carrer, i no sé quin futur tinc. Però ets una mica amic meu i respectaré el teu silenci. Gràcies pels diners. I sort amb el teu tracte amb la Miranda i l’Èric, sigui el que sigui que els hi vulguis dir. I sigues prudent, colega: no hi ha ningú immortal en aquest món. - Gràcies per la informació, tatuatge. I… i crec que has estat amable en el fons. Sort. Adéu. Es donen la ma i en “tatuatge” s’allunya carrer enllà. “Em pregunto on anirà aquesta ànima perduda ara mateix… però em convenia la seva ajuda”. En Martí es queda uns segons amb la ment pràcticament en blanc, i després segueix mirant l’escena de la Miranda i la seva colla. A en Martí se li iluminen els ulls des del seu amagatall… 57. L’endevinació de la Esse. La Esse ja ha tornat del lavabo, i està disposada a fer la seva endevinació sobre l’Èric i la Miranda. La Anti mira atentament. Passa les mans davant de l’Èric i tanca els ulls. - Ets un noi excepcional encara que no ho sàpigues. Però t’espera un notable repte. Un drac agressiu t’espera. No et serà fàcil el camí. - ¿Qui serà aquest drac? – diu l’Èric. - ¿L’Armando? - En el repte – continua la Esse, - hauràs d’escollir entre tu mateix i l’amor. Però estic segur que sabràs el que et convindrà. La endevinadora continua una bona estona amb frases enigmàtiques, i després passa a intentar endevinar-li el futur a la Miranda. Comença a fer-li gestos davant la cara… i cau desmaiada. - Esse!! – Crida la Simpy. - ¿Què et passa, amiga? Al cap d’uns minuts i d’haver-li posat una mica d’aigua als llavis, la noia recupera la consciència. - Miranda, he vist que, si la meva endevinació no falla, dintre de pocs dies, tu moriràs – diu mentre l’assenyala. - ¿Com és possible? – diu la Miranda. – Segueix indagant, Esse. Vinga, hem de saber quina cosa m’amenaça i com solucionar-ho. La Esse s’hi posa durant un quart d’hora, però no aconsegueix endevinar més. Si els seus poders no li fallen, la Miranda està realment en perill de mort imminent. Potser estan fallant… - Bah, - diu la Anti. – No seria el primer cop que els teus poders prometen una cosa i després la pifien. - Potser no s’ha de subestimar – diu la Simpy. – Tant de bo sapigués quin problema té ella i la pogués ajudar. En aquests moments una figura entra en el Bailie’s i comença a caminar cap a la Anti somrient… Un noi amb ulleres ros que no resulta desconegut a la colla de la Miranda… 58. La sorpresa amorosa de la Anti. El noi, conegut per tota la colla de la Miranda excepte per l’Èric, s’acosta a la Anti i l’abraça. És una sorpresa majúscula… - Pero Mike!! - diu la Simpy; - què fas tu per aquí? Em pensava que tu i la Anti us duieu a matar… - Qui és el Mike? – pregunta l’Èric. - Un noi que vàrem conèixer a la universitat – respon la Simpy. - Tots ens fotíem bastant amb ell. No sé per quin motiu, la Anti li tenia bastanta mania. Com canvien els temps, ara han simpatitzat. - Sí – va dir la Anti. – De fet fa tres dies que som nuvis, el Mike i jo. - Què ha canviat? – pregunta la Simpy. La Esse es limita a escoltar des d’un racó. - Veureu – diu la Anti. – Un dia estava fent una mudança amb mons pares i el Mike passava casualment per allà. Es va oferir a ajudar-nos. Pero la mala sort va fer que un plat valuós de mon pare se li caigués per les mans i es fes trossos. - No m’havies dit res d’això – va dir la Miranda. - Deixeu-me continuar – solta la Esse -. El vaig acusar d’haver-ho fet expressament i el vaig fer marxar. Per això em va caure malament durant tot aquest temps. Però un dia va presentar-se a casa meva amb un plat com el que havia trencat i un somriure de disculpa. ¡¡Hi havia posat uns bons diners en aquest plat!! Va dir que volia corregir el dany que havia causat, i que li sabia molt de greu que estiguéssim enfrontats. Em vaig entendrir. Vaig convidar-lo a entrar. Una cosa va portar a l’altra… tenia preservatius i… Va ser una nit agradable. I ens hem entès bé. - No és tant dolenta l’Anti quan és carinyosa – diu el Mike. – Estic content d’estar amb ella, i que duri. - Però Esse… - comenta l’Anti, - ¿Com sabies que jo he trobat nuvi recentment i lo de l’objecte de desig? - No sé – diu la Esse. – És cosa de la meva endevinació. Simplement faig servir els meus poders especials i provo d’entendre el que em diu la divinitat. - I la divinitat et diu que, en pocs dies, jo moriré… - comenta la Miranda; - espero que en aquesta ocasió les teves habilitats fallin… Durant deu minuts, les noies, amb el Mike i l’Èric, xerren despreocupadament. No sospiten que algú els observa des d’una finestra del local, el noi que parlava amb “tatuatge”… Després la Simpy fa una pregunta: - Esse, m’agradaria saber… ¿Com és que mai he sabut de ningun noi que t’agradi? ¿És que mai t’has enamorat? La resposta de l’Esse en el següent capítol. 59. Sobre els amors de la Esse. - Simpy, com t’he de dir que, a mi, els amors no m’interessen. Només m’interessa mirar la televisió, llegir i anar al meu treball laboral. Sóc en bona part una solitària. ¿Estàs en contra de la gent així? - Pero – diu la Simpy – segur que deu haver-hi algun noi que… - Espereu, espereu, que fan l’anunci!! Per la televisió apareix l’anunci de Martini. - Sí, sí, sí!! “Un Martini invita a vivir”!! “Un Martini”!! L’Anti diu: - M’agradaria saber perquè t’agrada tant aquest anunci de televisió. Però, tornant al tema, segur que et deuen agradar els nois, perquè no ets pas lesbiana. La Esse respon: - Certament, no sóc jo lesbiana, això sí que us jo juri. La Simpy: - Aleshores, t’agraden els nois, però no entenc com és que mai hagis conegut un noi ideal. La Esse tus per un moment, es frega un llavi amb els dits i diu: - Doncs no, no he trobat ningun home ideal, us ho juro, ningun hom… Eh!! Un altre cop l’anunci de Martini!! Com m’agrada!! Aleshores la Miranda comenta: - ¿I el meu nuv… amic especial Èric? ¿No el trobes un home atractiu? La Esse comenta: - Té un aspecte físic apreciable, però el seu caràcter no… no em sembla molt atractiu. A fora de la disco, el Martí segueix vigilant el grup, especialment a l’Èric. - Bé, no vull, almenys de moment, penetrar en els misteris del teu amor – diu l’Èric. - ¿Marxem ja del Baylie’s? Tots estan d’acord i es disposen a marxar-se del local, primer pagant les consumicions. 60. Presentant al Martí, l’amic de “tatuatge”. Les quatre noies i el noi surten del Bailie’s i es troben amb el Martí, el noi punk que els espera. - Tu!! – Diu la Miranda. - Martí – diu la Esse, i corre als seus braços. - ¡¡T’he trobat tant a faltar!! El Martí li frega els cabells amb efecte, l’abraça i diu: - Jo també t’he trobat a faltar en certa manera, Esse. - Com? Miranda, Esse… ¿Coneixeu aquest noi? - I tant que el conec jo!! – diu la Esse. - Quan teníem 12 anyets, erem nuvis i passàvem estones junts. Miràvem vídeos, xerràvem, ens besàvem… I ens dèiem que ens estimaríem sempre que poguessim… fins que al cap de dos anys ell es va mudar de ciutat i vam deixar estar el contacte. No tenia previst de veure’l avui… - Jo també el conec. És un amic de l’Armando, però el menys maleducat d’ells. Amb mi mai s’hi va fotre. - Tenia els meus motius per ser amic de l’Armando, però mai em va agradar com et va tractar. Però, en realitat, amb qui vull parlar és amb ELL – i assenyala clarament a l’Èric. - Amb mi? – diu l’Èric. – Però… ¿Què tinc jo d’especial? - Ets un intelectual aficionat. Un filòsof viu – li respon el Martí. – I jo, valga’m el destí, vull ser alumne teu. Vull que m’ensenyis teoria, el que penses. - Suposo que no ignores – salta l’Èric – que per a això estan els llibres i Internet. Allí s’hi poden aprendre moltes coses. - Els llibres i Internet donen informacions, és clar que sí, Èric. Però prefereixo un contacte de tu a tu. Una cosa personal. M’agradaria tenir un mestre en filosofia. I tu ho podries ser. Si ho prefereixes et puc pagar algun diner… - Vull que em donguis dos dies per a pensar-m’ho – va dir l’Èric. - Mmm… d’acord – diu el Martí. – tens dos dies per a pensar-t’ho, però que m’escolti el gran Zeus que vull que acceptis – i el Martí es gira cap a la Esse i diu: - i tu i jo, maca, anem a parlar una mica. - Encantada guapo – diu la Esse – vinga, amigues, Èric, ens veurem un altre dia, salut!! - Jo ara voldria parlar a soles amb l’Èric – diu la Miranda. – Ens veiem, noies. Així marxen: el Martí i la Esse junts, l’Èric i la Miranda també junts, i, per separat, la Simpy i la Anti. ¿Com continuaran aquestes aventures? ---- Estimats lectors de Lletra Perenne he decidit, per evitar un probable plagi del meu conte, de publicar, per ara, només 60 capítols, la resta els guardaré en el meu disc dur i, quan en tingui el registre, publicaré tota la resta de capítols. Gràcies per llegir-me, però sapigueu que l’Osset de Peluix retornarà. Salut!!